


Congestion

by KausDreamer



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, breast feeding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KausDreamer/pseuds/KausDreamer
Summary: ¡El tratamiento más eficaz para los pechos congestionados, es un bebé hambriento!
Relationships: Hypnos/Oneiros (Saint Seiya)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitulo 1

Avanza con pasos fuertes hacia su alcoba en el reino de los sueños, los sirvientes se hacen automáticamente a un lado e inclinan la cabeza al verlo pasar, nadie dice nada, solo hay mero silencio a su alrededor, casi puede jurar que los seres que trabajan para ahí no respiran, y menos mal que no lo hacen, porque está irritado, enojado, el día de hoy, su pesada surplice es incomoda de llevar puesta y como si eso no fuera suficiente, hasta la toga debajo de la surplice era una real molestia, todo era un incordio, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era finalmente llegar a su habitación para poder deshacerse de todo lo que le molestaba, finalmente libre de cualquier interrupción o trabajo, gracias a que tenía un muy buen hermano.

_—¿Hypnos?_

_Hace un esfuerzo por no mover demasiado los brazos que mantiene cruzados frente a su pecho, tiene poco tiempo desde que ha empezado a sentir la molestia, un ardor incomodo que no lo deja concentrarse en su trabajo, algo que obviamente su hermano gemelo no parecía querer pasar por alto, a pesar de que su señor no dijo nada ante su falta de atención, hasta les había dado unos minutos libres en los que bebía un poco de té traído por Pandora, bajo la excusa de sentir la garganta seca cuando, muy probablemente, quería dejar de escuchar a sus dos consejeros por cinco minutos al menos._

_—¿Hay algo que te moleste? No te vi muy atento a lo que estaba diciendo._

_Si se sintiera bien, hubiera sonreído, totalmente divertido ante el tono claramente molesto de su hermano, pero en ese momento, donde lo único que quería hacer era desnudarse, simplemente busco desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, moviendo levemente los brazos por encima de su surplice antes de volver su mirada hacia el frente._

_—No fue apropósito, sabes que cuando no te presto atención te lo hago saber —hace un esfuerzo por soltar aquello en un tono de burla, sea lo que sea que le pasara a su cuerpo, no tenia la mas mínima intención de tener la ayuda de su hermano, mucho mejor si podía arreglar la situación él solo—. En realidad no me siento bien, así que me retiraré primero, discúlpame con nuestro señor, si es que decide que continúe la reunión…_

_—¿Qué? Espera, tu no te… —su expresión cambia rápidamente, de confusión, a molestia y finalmente enojo, acompañado por un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, observando como su gemelo rubio parecía ignorar lo que iba a decirle mientras le daba la espalda y pasaba a marcharse por el oscuro pasillo._

_—Buena suerte haciendo mi papeleo, es tu turno de trabajar por los dos. —no dijo nada más, no había mucho más que decir después de eso, aunque aparte de sus pasos, pudo escuchar más ecos a la distancia de, posiblemente, pasos de su señor y Pandora. Sí, esa reunión ya no iba a continuar._

Respiro profundo, cerrando con un portazo la puerta de su habitación, desesperado, ni siquiera usó su cosmos para retirarse el surplice que repentinamente había empezado a causar su incomodidad, retirándose absolutamente todo y dejando las piezas tiradas en cualquier parte, poco le importaba el ruido que se encontraba ocasionando, si resultaba que sus hijos estaban por ahí, probablemente estaban durmiendo y no irían a molestarlo a menos de que se preocuparan, pero conociéndolos y a como los había intentado educar, preocuparse por él, era algo que no harían durante varios siglos más. Era más probable que se preocuparan más entre ellos mismos que por sus superiores, en el fondo, no podía culparlos y tampoco es como si le importara, aunque en ocasiones tenía ese pequeño resentimiento y la necesidad por tener tal cosa.

—¿Pero qué, es, esto?

Es entonces cuando su tren de pensamientos se descarrila totalmente fuera del camino, con su cuerpo libre de todas las piezas del sapuri, y a punto de quitarse la toga que también le molesta, puede notar que hay dos manchas encima de su pecha, unas que toca con curiosidad, sintiendo la tela ligeramente húmeda y con un olor que no es capaz de reconocer, demasiado vago en sus recuerdos como para ubicarlo fácilmente. Así que respira profundo, intentando no pensar demasiado en el incómodo cosquilleo y el dolor que parece extenderse lentamente por sus pectorales, así que lentamente, intentando no ocasionar más sensaciones desagradables, se retiró lentamente la toga, empezando por deshacer los nudos de los hombros para finalmente bajar la tela y dejar expuesto su pecho, el cual poco a poco parecía empezar a palpitar conforme el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba un pensamiento coherente sobre cómo darse alivio, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de comprender que le molestaba en primer lugar, todo era solo dolor y picazón en su, pecho…

—….

Sostuvo la tela blanca de su toga con un solo brazo, aun cubriendo la mitad de su torso hacia abajo, siendo solo la parte superior la que le importaba tener descubierta debido a la desesperante sensación, con cuidado, llevo su mano libre hacia sus pechos, tocando ligeramente la piel más dura de lo normal, frunciendo la boca ante la leve sensación de dolor, moviendo sus dedos lentamente por encima de la piel hasta llegar a su sensible pezón, el cual le hizo suspirar, sin alivio, solo dolor que le hacía querer apartar la mano de un tirón, algo que evito, solo por curiosidad de tomar aquello que alcanzo a notar de pura suerte, casi descubriendo la razón de sus problemas.

—Leche…. —dijo en un susurro, mirando la sustancia que acababa de tomar entre sus dedos y que lentamente parecía empezar a gotear desde sus pezones, los cuales, hasta ahora, notaba que se encontraban más rojos de lo normal. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea haberle dicho a Thanatos que lo ayudara.

—¿Padre?

Aun con la mano en el aire se gira de inmediato, asustado de no haber escuchado la puerta ser tocada o abrirse, ni mucho menos darse cuenta de en que momento había entrado alguien mas en su habitación, mirando con atención a su hijo mas joven de pie dentro del cuarto, a solo unos pasos de la entrada, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad y, tal vez, preocupación, una que se manifestó de manera todavía mas clara cuando los ojos negros se desviaron hacia el suelo y notaron el desastre de habitación que tenia en ese momento, aunque esa era la ultima de sus preocupaciones, cuando su propia mirada vago en la complexión del cuerpo de su hijo, analizando la situación con cuidado antes de mirar el cabello plateado.  
Recuerda muy vagamente una situación similar, el dolor que no se desvanece de sus pechos y la presencia de su hermano, respirando profundo al entender porqué había hecho lo posible por olvidarse de ese momento. Dolor, sólo hay dolor. Las manos de Thanatos aprietan con demasiada fuerza, y aunque hay alivio tras pasar por aquella horrible situación, aun así recuerda haberlo golpeado con fuerza y sacarlo del cuarto a patadas, durmiendo separados por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo porque su pecho dolió todavía más después de la ayuda obtenida. Recordando entonces que lo peor todavía había estado por venir, cuando su curiosos gemelo aprovechó la situación e intentó probar otra manera de sacarle la leche que su cuerpo género durante varias horas, siendo los dientes y la succión la peor parte de todo aquel proceso.  
Lo único que no le hacía llorar al acordarse de tan feos momentos, era la satisfacción de haber golpeado a Thanatos hasta lograr disculpas formales de su parte y que hiciera su trabajo por dos meses, y aun así, a día de hoy, estaba seguro que debería de haberle pegado con más fuerza.

—¿Padre? —volvió a llamar Oneiros, preocupado por no recibir respuesta y el semblante ausente del rubio.

—Oneiros, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando entraste? —baja finalmente su mano, limpiando sus dedos en la toga antes de finalmente dejarla caer, asegurándose de quedar totalmente desnudo cuando al fin fue capaz de arrastrarse hacia la cama, recostándose en el colchón sin la intención de preocuparse por la presencia del dios menor, manteniéndose boca arriba en la cama, temeroso, ante todo, de ocasionar demasiada presión en su pecho.

—Tanto ruido me pareció sospechoso, solo quería asegurarme que los sirvientes no hubieran roto nada, otra vez —explicó mientras señalaba a la armadura que estaba por todas partes, junto a la toga que ahora se encontraba haciendo compañía a todo lo demás, de no ser porque no estaba seguro si debía o no pedir permiso, todo eso ya lo hubiera puerto, al menos, en una esquina donde no estorbara—. Entre abriendo la puerta, toqué, pero nadie contestó, así que con mayor razón entre.

Acomodo el cojín más grande en su espalda, de forma que no estuviera tan inclinado, estirando las piernas intentando encontrar alivio en cualquier acción, algo que claramente no parecía llegar conforme sentía su pecho irse poniendo cada vez más duro, ¿Exactamente como funcionaba esto? ¿Tenía tanta leche que le provocaba dolor? ¿Porque estaba generando leche una vez más? Solo tenía que dar un vistazo a su derecha y podía darse cuenta de que a quien tenía ahí, en su habitación, ya no era un bebe.

—¿Padre? —llamó una vez más, ahora con un tono más preocupado que los anteriores, al notar la mirada perdida del dios del sueño sobre su presencia—. ¿Puedo retirarme?

—… —observó con atención a Oneiros, intentando pensar sobre la petición de retirada, aunque el dolor y la necesidad iban opacando ligeramente la razón, ¿cuando algo así había importado entre ellos, poderosos seres inmortales? Carecía de sentido incluso el intentar fijarse en los lazos de sangre que se supone había entre ellos. Así que se lamió los labios, en necesidad, estirando un brazo con dirección al único hijo que él había traído al mundo de casi 1000 que había tenido con Pasítea, tan parecido a Thanatos, al menos esperaba que no fuera tan idéntico a él—. Oneiros…

—¿Si?

—Ven y haz feliz a mamá.


	2. Capitulo 2

Tembló patéticamente cuando Oneiros finalmente se acomodo entre sus piernas, abriendo ambos brazos para recibirlo, admirando la manera en que los ojos negros lo veían, hasta cierto punto, con sincera curiosidad y fascinación, coincidiendo momentáneamente sus ojos, solo para notar como los negros se perdían de inmediato, bajando hacia su pecho, donde aun podía sentir una sensación pegajosa junto a, algo, que no sabia como describir ni para si mismo, aunque con solo echar un vistazo por si mismo pudo notar que se debía al lento goteo que sus pezones realizaban, una sensación desagradable que le daba mas dolor que alivio.

_—”Oh… Entonces de ahí viene la picazón.”_

Suspiro lentamente al darse cuenta finalmente de la fuente de la picazón y esa extraña sensación dolorosa que solo iba y venía entre todo el otro dolor que sentía, lo que solo le abrumaba más las emociones y los pensamientos, sintiendo su frente arder conforme pasaban los segundos en que continuaba pasando, debatiéndose entre el dolor y la incertidumbre, con viejos recuerdos haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara más de lo que ya estaba ante las desagradables sensación que de vez en cuando lo golpeaban.

¿Le iba a doler también? ¿Usaría los dientes? ¿Apretaría sin miedo hasta que simplemente salieran los chorros de leche y entonces se burlaría?

Brinco del susto cuando sintió la lengua de su hijo acariciando sus pectorales, con ambas manos lo sostuvo fuerte de los hombros, listo para quitárselo de encima si resultaba que todo era una pésima idea, porque no tenía pensado revivir lo mismo que hace varios siglos, no estaba para aguantar lo mismo dos veces de alguien inferior a el, si al menos a su hermano se lo había medio permitido por ser eso, su hermano, su compañero inmortal por el resto de existencia, pero eso no iba a pasar con el mocoso al que le estaba permitiendo ponerse por encima de él solo unos minutos, solo el tiempo que fuera necesario para calmar sus ansias, su dolor, su….

—Aaa~

Gimió de alivio al sentir la lengua acariciando la aureola de sus pezones, suavizando el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros más jóvenes y dejando caer su cuerpo contra las almohadas, respirando pesadamente conforme su pecho derecho era limpiado con cuidado, sin ejercer demasiada presión como para ocasionar demasiado dolor, pero el suficiente como para tener contacto directo con su piel y que la sensación le distrajera de todo lo que sea que estaba pensando, hasta que llegó el momento de la verdad, cuando la lengua pasó por encima de su erecto pezón y lamió, la acción provocó una pequeña oleada de dolor que ocasionó que sus dedos se tensaran de nuevo, clavando sus uñas en los hombros cuando los labios de Oneiros finalmente se acomodaron alrededor de su aureola, con su lengua estimulando su adolorido pezón, sintiendo lo que debía de ser icor brotando de los hombros de su hijo por la manera en que seguía encajando sus uñas al sentir la lenta succión, hasta que finalmente, tras estar a punto de decidir que una patada sería más que suficiente para sacarse de encima al de cabello plateado, pudo sentir el alivio llegar, arqueando su espalda en respuesta a la agradable sensación de la leche finalmente saliendo, empujando su pecho hacia su hijo mientras la lengua quedaba quieta y era el resto de la boca la que se ocupaba de seguir succionando la leche que ahora se encontraba saliendo, lamiéndose los labios al escuchar el sonido de Oneiros al tragar, satisfecho de que el dolor empezará a disminuir de un lado y disfrutando del alivio que la sensación le otorgaba, alejado totalmente del dolor que recuerda vagamente y del cual está decidido a olvidarse por completo.  
Es en medio de esta felicidad cuando decide soltar los hombros que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, limpiando el icor al que no presta atención en la toga que Oneiros aun trae puesta, pasando sus manos por la espalda para comenzar a acariciar su cabello, empujando su cabeza hacia él cuando creyó sentir que intentaba alejarse de su pecho.

—Vamos Oneiros, lo estas haciendo muy bien, sigue así~

Hablo con la mirada en el techo, encantado por cómo todo su dolor parecía desaparecer lentamente, acariciando la cabeza plateada, hasta cierto punto, con un cariño que durante siglos no había demostrado, aunque bueno, tampoco es como si en algún momento hubiera decidido a dignarse a crear alguna clase de lazo con los únicos cuatro hijos que aún le quedaban.  
Fue en medio de esta bruma que levantó ambas piernas, pasándolas por la cadera de Oneiros para acercarlo todavía más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la frescura que aún conservaba enfriar lentamente la piel de su propio cuerpo, algo que necesitaba con urgencia tras sentir que el cuerpo le ardía como si estuviera en llamas. No sintió vergüenza al momento en que su cuerpo empezó a frotarse contra él de su hijo, antes de dejar salir una carcajada cuando la lengua ajena comenzó a presionar insistentemente contra el pezón que aún tenía capturado, sintiendo como el flujo de leche de ese lado finalmente se había detenido, razón por la cual golpeo ligeramente su espalda e intentó alejarse de su pecho, sin demasiada fuerza, no se merecía que lo quitara con brusquedad después del buen trabajo que había hecho, se encontraba tan orgulloso por la falta de dolor en ese momento, que lo único que tenía para su hijo era una sonrisa de alivio. Antes de que el aspecto medianamente ido y la pesadez de los ojos negros hicieran que su sonrisa de alivio se hiciera mas grande, sin siquiera sentirse intimidado por la manera en que estaba siendo observado.

—Tranquilo, aun debe haber leche más que suficiente en el otro, solo para ti. Totalmente tuya.

No supo interpretar por completo los sentimientos que alcanzaba a ver en su oscura mirada, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para dejar pasar por alto el placer que claramente estaba presente en ellos, uno al que se encontraba totalmente acostumbrado y le encantaba. Ahora que el dolor finalmente había pasado a segundo plano, con parte del mismo finalmente calmado, pudo sentir su excitación por haber amamantado de una manera tan satisfactoria, lamiéndose los labios secos ante los atentos ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, como si fuera un depredador vigilando los movimientos de su presa, una mirada que le encendía con tanta facilidad que no tardó mucho en restregar su semi despierta erección contra el abdomen del menor, sin dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera dejo que bajara la mirada cuando levantó el pecho por un momento, captando la atención completa de su hijo.

—Vamos bebé, te falta el otro~

Lo llamó con cierto toque de dulzura, sin culpa ni preocupaciones, usando sus piernas para tenerlo mas cerca y buscar seguir restregándose, respirando profundo cuando la cálida lengua de Oneiros comenzó a estimular el pezón adolorido que le quedaba, el cual en algún momento había dejado de estar erecto y se había hundido, probablemente a causa del alivio ocurrido del otro lado, pero no pasaron muchos minutos cuando la leche comenzó a brotar lentamente debido a la suave estimulación, asintiendo con la cabeza sin razón alguna, solo para sentir como su hijo se encargaba de repetir el mismo proceso que del otro lado, capturando su pezón con sus labios, y comenzando las succiones para beber la leche que le faltaba, y maldita sea, se estaba poniendo tan duro solo por eso, tenerlo ahí era tan agradable y el alivio lo era incluso más, por lo que ni siquiera se dio por enterado cuando una de las manos de Oneiros dejó de sostener su cintura y viajó hacia su erecto miembro, sonriendo con todos los dientes cuando su miembro comenzó a ser estimulado, intentando moverse para alcanzar su orgasmo, siendo la sensación de ser masturbado y la leche saliendo una combinación perfecta, siempre había amado la manera en que Thanatos, después de los primeros errores cometidos, había seguido intentando sacar más leche de sus pechos ya secos, aunque si intentaba pensarlo, ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento se había quedado “seco”, ¿doce? ¿veinticuatro horas? Tira la cabeza hacia atrás con la mente cada vez más en blanco, mientras dobla los dedos de los pies en el momento en que el orgasmo finalmente lo alcanza, sin dejar de prestar atención a la exuberante y repentina salida de leche, misma que pudo escuchar como Oneiros tuvo problema de tragar y que simplemente le hizo sonreír con cierta tranquilidad, sobre todo cuando lo vio levantar la vista en el momento justo en que intentaba lamerse algunas gotas de leche que parecían escapar por las comisuras de sus labios. 

—Anda, date prisa y jode a mamá.

Vio los ojos negros brillar cuando dijo aquello, acariciando la espalda de su hijo mientras esperaba con las piernas abiertas a que hiciera lo que acababa de pedirle, sin importarle nada mas que disfrutar de la agradable sensación que todo aquello le provocaba, muy lejos del trato al que se encontraba acostumbrado. ¿Era porque era su hijo? ¿Su superior? Nada de eso le importó en el momento en que pudo sentir como su agujero era estirado, sin preparación alguna porque no había tiempo para eso o simplemente a Oneiros no se le había ocurrido pensar en hacerlo, de todas formas, el dolor de la penetración era algo a lo que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado, que fácilmente paso de él cuando comenzó a recibir besos en el cuello, abriendo las piernas mientras lo sentía empujar lentamente en su interior, más cuidadoso de lo que alguna vez alguien lo había sido con el. Trago saliva mientras las penetraciones lentas comenzaban, acostumbrándose a la sensación de ser abierto de una manera tan seca pero cuidadosa, realmente no quería pensar en eso, pero de ser Thanatos ya lo estuviera mordiendo por su brusquedad, una de la que siempre se quejaba cuando las cosas empezaban de tal manera y luego parecía querer enmendarlo cuando lo que necesitaba era que siguiera siendo igual de fuerte que al principio, realmente lo odiaba, el ritmo lento con el cual lo mataba después de dos rondas seguidas siendo brusco, era un animal. Por lo que ni siquiera pensó en contener sus suspiros de alivio de lo bien que se sentía aquello, mirando siempre al techo conforme la velocidad iba en aumento, dejándose hacer mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al no oponer nada de resistencia, sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien como para arquearse de vez en cuando, mostrando el pecho hasta que Oneiros volvió a pescarse de uno de sus pezones, lo que simplemente le hizo suspirar cuando la leche comenzó a ser succionada de uno de ellos, mientras que el otro era estimulado con una mano que no sabía ni cuándo se había movido, ni siquiera puedo pensar en quejarse del cambio de ritmo cuando el pezón entre los dedos demostró su satisfacción del momento dejando salir un chorro de leche que mojo parte de la toga de Oneiros, el cual ni se inmuto al estar absorto en su trabajo de seguir bebiendo la leche que no parecía dejar de salir.  
Sintió su cuerpo temblar una vez mas, respirando pesadamente conforme sentía su segundo orgasmo acercarse, sujetando a Oneiros con fuerza al momento en que finalmente todo se puso en blanco tanto en su mente, como su pecho, dejando salir una pequeña queja, que sonó mas a un gemido lastimoso cuando los labios abandonaron su bien tratado pezón, del cual pudo sentir como se seguía mojando por la leche que continuaba saliendo debido a su orgasmo, soltando la espalda de su hijo para dejar caer sus brazos en el colchón, retorciéndose entre los cojines cuando la calidez del semen lleno sus entrañas, respirando profundo por la buena sesión de sexo y la satisfacción por la falta de dolor en su pecho.

Estaba en éxtasis en ese momento, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía absolutamente todo que finalmente dejo ir a su hijo, seguro de que la leche ya no iba a ser un problema aun si volvía a salir dentro de unas horas, de seguro era algo de lo que ya podria encargarse el solo, así que solo tembló y apretó los labios cuando lo sintió retirarse de su interior, sonriendo ante la familiar sensación del semen tibio correr desde su agujero hacia sus nalgas, tan pegajoso y cálido como le gustaba sentirse cuando finalmente podía relajar su cuerpo después de tanto movimiento, aunque ahora el aroma de leche se encontraba mezclada con el del sexo, decidió no prestar tanta atención, era algo de lo que deshacerse cuando se diera una ducha en el momento en que fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama.

Estuvo en su pequeño paraíso de felicidad por unos minutos, antes de dejarse girar sin oponer resistencia alguna, con la mente perdida en otras cosas, totalmente relajado después de lo que fue un buen momento, dejándose hacer sin problema alguno, desde ponerse boca abajo y levantar las caderas, momento en el que finalmente fue consciente de su posición, un momento en el que solo pudo sonreír de anticipación, sintiendo el semen se seguía escurriendo, solo que ahora iba desde su ano hasta su propio miembro, temblando ante la sensación de camino que generaba tal escurrimiento, clavando las uñas en la cama a la espera de lo que debía de estar por venir.

Y oh por el Olimpo, tuvo que morder la almohada para evitar soltar un grito demasiado fuerte cuando sintió sus entrañas siendo estiradas una vez más, arqueándose de nuevo con el nuevo ritmo, brusco, ese que le encantaba y le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza, siendo su próstata acariciada directamente por las embestidas. Sintió las manos de su hijo pasear desde sus caderas hacia su vientre, pudo verlas claramente agacho la mirada, ignorando a su pene, erecto una vez mas, bailando de un lado a otro para dirigirse hacia sus pechos, los cuales, aunque ya normalmente planos y suaves a diferencia del principio que habían estado duros y ligeramente abultados, comenzaron a ser masajeados, se tuvo que poner en cuatro para poder seguir apreciando mejor la escena, solo para notar el momento preciso en que uno de sus pezones era presionado entre dos dedos y un chorro de leche caía directamente hacia las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, tal vista le hizo regresar la mirada al frente cuando sintió su vientre contraerse, respirando pesadamente conforme Oneiros, aparte de cogerlo, lo estaba ordeñando.

La situación era tan vergonzosa, pero a la vez le daba ese toque de excitación que le hizo sonreír en medio de todo, sin siquiera preocuparse por mantener la postura con sus gemidos que cada vez iban más en aumento, conforme su interior era golpeado y sus pechos seguían siendo vaciados de tanta leche que no sabia que tenia, todo se sentía tan bien, que ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando su siguiente orgasmo llegó y su semen acompañó a los chorros blancos que de vez en cuando seguían saliendo de sus pezones, aunque toda su atención estaba más puesta en sentir como Oneiros se seguía moviendo detrás de él hasta que finalmente se corrió en su interior, llenándolo nuevamente.

Y una vez más, se dejó hacer.

Sintió las manos abandonar su pecho y moverse hasta acariciar sus piernas. Estaba tan cansado que dejó de sostenerse con los brazos y simplemente se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, ya desordenadas. Un movimiento que su hijo no paso por alto, y le ayudó a acomodarse de costado, acomodándose a su lado mientras le sacaba una sonrisa, con sus movimientos torpes al mover las extremidades de los dos para estar frente a frente sin tener que sacar su pene de su interior, suspirando cuando los brazos de su hijo lo rodearon y sus labios se dirigieron, una vez más, directamente a la búsqueda del pezón, donde la leche se seguía produciendo, aparentemente, sin un fin alguno. Bueno, de seguro ya se dormiría cuando bebiera todo lo que quisiera. Así que cerró los ojos, intentando acariciar el cabello plateado por unos cuantos minutos, sintiéndose, tal vez, demasiado cómodo con la manera en que Oneiros seguía mamando de su pecho, dispuesto a no preocuparse preocuparse por nada más, ni siquiera porque seguía erecto en su interior, nada le importo en el momento en que se fue quedando lentamente dormido.  
  
Despertó algunas horas después, con el aroma de la leche haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y un dolor familiar en su cadera, eso sin olvidar que se sentía aún demasiado abierto para las horas que, creía, habían dormido ya. La sensación de pegajosidad la sentía por todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su pecho y sabía que no exactamente por semen que alguien hubiera dejado caer en esa parte de su cuerpo, que de ser así, no le molestaría tanto como ahora lo estaba haciendo.  
Así que, totalmente dispuesto a bañarse y probablemente despertar a Oneiros para mandarlo a dormir a su cuarto, ya que se había portado demasiado bien como para sacarlo a patadas, casi podía sentir hasta ternura por su hijo al verlo totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, con su rostro casi pegado a su pecho, probablemente se había quedado dormido mientras amamantaba.

Con cierto cuidado, intentando quitárselo de encima sin despertarlo, solo para darse cuenta de que Oneiros seguía en su interior, descubriendo ese detalle al sentir como se movía para embestir de nuevo, como si todas esas horas no lo hubieran enfriado en lo más mínimo, bendita fuera la condición de ser un dios para algunos, el realmente odiaba cuando Thanatos le hacia eso.  
Y, como si no fuera suficiente, aunque dormido, su rostro se movió como una especie de respuesta automática, abriendo la boca para pegarse de nuevo a un pezón, el cual cayó entre sus labios sin problema, tal vez guiándose por el aroma para dar con él. Curioso por cómo se habían dado las cosas, aparte de cansado aunque con un mejor humor que hace varias horas atrás, se dedicó a observar el rostro de su hijo por un momento, observando la manera en que las sus mejillas se movían, intentando seguir succionando la leche que de alguna manera había sido capaz de proporcionar. Sonrió, casi divertido con la situación si decidía ignorar todo lo demás, estaba casi seguro que ya no tenía nada en las dos, casi seguro de que Oneiros ya...

Respiro profundo, intentando no gritar

¡¿Esto era en serio?! ¡¿Aún tenía leche?! ¡¿Cuando se supone que le iba a dejar salir?! ¡¿O es que ahora era una puta vaca?!

Hace un esfuerzo por no tomar la cabeza de Oneiros por su cabello plateado y quitárselo de encima, maldita sea, cómo deseaba que todo esto terminara de una puta vez… Aunque, al final, empujo a Oneiros y se movió con él para ponerse encima de su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas para empalarse a sí mismo como en ocasiones era necesario según la situación. Al menos, no iba a tener nada de malo que buscara su propio placer, otra vez.


End file.
